


Step Three: Flirt

by fleurami



Series: How to Seduce Your Buddy in 5 Easy Steps by Jin Magatsu [3]
Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, jin goes to megumi for help because god does he need it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurami/pseuds/fleurami
Summary: Jin seeks out help from Megumi, because she's probably the most competent person he knows, and uses her help to try and flirt a bit with Yami. It's......... really gay...... But honestly, this fic is at least half Megumi and Jin being good friends





	Step Three: Flirt

            “Hey, Megumi? Can I ask you something?” She sighed, already preparing herself for whatever gay nonsense was going to come out of Jin’s mouth.

            “Shoot. Can’t be worse than what you said about plowing-”  
            “That’s- we don’t need to talk about that. Give me a break hon, it was 3 in the morning.”  
            “It’s not in my job description to give you a break, ever.” Jin huffed and crossed his arms. 

            “Anyways…” He leaned in close, resting his chin on his hands. “Do you think Yamigitsune’s ripped? I think he’s absolutely shredded.” Jin laughed at the obviously pained groan he received from his friend.

            “Thanks for reminding me how much of a lesbian I am. I really appreciate it.” She dropped her head to the table with a loud  _ thwack. _

            “Megumi, honey, I actually have a serious life-or-death question that requires your immediate attention.” At Jin’s words, Megumi lifted her head back up, emanating a threatening aura. 

            “What is it this time, Magatsu?”  _ Oof.  _ Jin considered taking it back and trying to figure it out on his own, but…

            He wasn’t very smart, so he plowed forward with his initial plan.

            “Teach me how to flirt.” Jin deadpanned. “Before you go off on me, I know you’re really good at it. I’ve seen how you charm and woo the ladies, honestly I’m jealous of your masterful lesbian charm.” For once, it seemed like Megumi was left without a smartass reply. After a minute, Jin was getting concerned and was about to apologize, when she let out a sigh.

            “Well, when you put it like that… I guess I could help you.” She threw up her hand, cutting off Jin before he could excitedly reply. “Only because if I help you get together with him, you’ll stop pining and whining over him.” He nodded eagerly, keeping his mouth shut.

            Megumi sighed yet again, rubbing her temples. 

            “Well first off, and this one’s going to be hard for you Jin, you need to flirt overtly without going overboard. There’s a fine line between being flirty and being creepy,” she paused, staring straight at Jin as she continued on, “a line that you like to ignore. Anyways, just try complimenting him a little more than usual. How often do you tell him the things you tell me?” Jin’s eyes widened slightly.

            “Well normally I don’t start conversations with him about his ass-”

            “Holy shit Jin, you know I meant things  _ other  _ than that.” She shouted, causing Jin to chuckle. 

            “Okay, okay! I get the idea. He should be back soon, so I’ll try.” He reached over, touching her hand. “Thank you, really. I’m lucky that you deal with me as a friend.” At that, Megumi tilted her head away.

            “Well, it’s my job to deal with you. Besides, if I don’t, who will?” She squeezed his hand affectionately. “I better head out then and leave you two sickly sweet lovebirds alone.”

            She rose from her chair and walked out the door, stopping only to toss out a “Good luck!” at him.

            Jin started to drum his fingers against the table, anxiously messing with his phone as he waited. Yamigitsune left about an hour ago to pick up some food for them, and the store was only a 10 minute walk, which meant-

            “Jin?” In his panicked mindset, he hadn’t heard the door open, nor had he heard his buddy step into his room. He let out a completely undistinguished screech, dropping his phone in the process. He glared up at his snickering buddy, only to find himself giggling as well. It was always an amusing site to see such a menacing buddy like his with something so domestic like groceries slung on his arms. 

            “Oh, and just why are you laughing?” Yamigitsune set aforementioned groceries on the counter as he said this and propped a hand on his hip. 

            “I just… You… With the groceries-” Jin’s sentence was interrupted by another bout of laughter. 

            “Do you realize how insufferable you can be sometimes?” Yamigitsune’s tone was light and teasing and Jin’s heart filled with fondness for him. He pulled a hand to his chest and dramatically pulled his gaze to the side.

            “Oh, I hope you mean insufferably cute, or else you’d be hurting my feelings Yami.” Jin looked up through his eyelashes at his buddy and smirked. Yamigitsune replied with a sigh, shaking his head as he moved to put away the groceries. Jin let his pose fall and he trudged towards Yamigitsune. He let his hand fall on his buddy’s shoulder as he leant in close to him.

            “Thank you for getting the groceries, I really appreciate it. You’re too sweet to me.” He let his face inch just a bit closer as he tilted his head, giving Yamigitsune his best smile. His buddy seemed to fall silent, his body staying still.

            Yamigitsune’s face moves in as well, and they seem to move achingly slowly towards each other, until Yami stops.

            He pulls back and coughs, leaving Jin there to pout openly. 

            “I got you more tea, so you can make some for yourself now.” As he said this, he pulled JIn’s favorite tea from the grocery bag, holding it out to him. Jin’s pout immediately brightens to a smile as he goes to grab it, but he stops himself.

            “Will you make some for me?” Yami quirks his head to the side.

            “Why? you can make it yourself, Jin, you’re a big boy.” His tone is mocking, and Jin sticks his tongue out at his buddy.

            “It’s just, I like it when you make tea. I, uh. I like watching you move around the kitchen, you’re really graceful- actually kind of beautiful, when you do it.” He initially said these words while looking down and to the side, but remembering all of the advice he’d learned so far, he determinedly brought his gaze up towards Yami’s face.

            His buddy seemed to shocked into silence yet again, but he soon started chuckling. 

            “Well, if you put it like that, I guess I can’t refuse. Not when you’re being insufferably cute like that.” He said the last sentence so casually, throwing it out to Jin as if he was telling him how the weather was, and he left to grab the kettle so casually.

            As if he hadn’t just shook Jin to his core. The boy was left there, brain malfunctioning and body rigid.

_             Holy shit, Yami totally flirted back.  _

            There was no other way to interpret it, that was definitely him being playfully flirty as well. 

_             I just need to keep up like this, I can literally already see myself in his pants- or well, you know- Whatever. _

            Jin plopped himself down at the table, eyes set on his buddy with a satisfied smirk plastered on his face. 


End file.
